Imaginary Reality
by nicki-gurl
Summary: Heartbroken, Seto went on a drinking spree only to end up in a coma that he willingly set upon himself. There the person who broke his heart loves him: Yami. Will he come back to the reality or will he succombed to his dream world?
1. Default Chapter

   This is a yaoi fic. If you don't know what I mean then you better turn around. This is a man/man story so to you homophobic guys out there this ISN'T for you. This is a Seto/Yami fic (I'm still not tired of this couple ^-^).

   This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! Story, so please go easy on me. I don't know much since they're currently showing the anime's second season (I think) here in Germany.

   Author's Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did Tea wouldn't be there!

**Heartache**

   Seto downed his ninth glass of whiskey, welcoming the comfort it brought, even if it was just temporary. He slammed the glass down, startling the other occupant of the now barely crowded bar. It was already three in the morning and he was still there, drinking and wallowing in pity. It was not a daily accurance to him, going to a bar and drinking the shit out of himself. Normally he would be home, working the extra papers he brought home or else deciding how to sleep. But then again it was not everyday that he professed his love and got turn down.

   He grabbed his jacket and went out, deciding to go back home. Home to the only one who loved him. Mokuba would not approve of his coming drunk but he would still love him, flaws and all.

   He got in his car. A voice in his head scolded him not to drive this drunk but another voice encouraged him. His house was just a few kilometers away, the voice reasoned. Nothing would happen.

   He drove through the winding street of Domino City. The nearer he got home the faster reality came back to him. His grip in the steering wheel tightened as memories of what happened the other day came back.

_Flashback_

_   Seto fidgeted on his seat, nervous. It used to be unimaginable that the great CEO of Kaiba Corp. could be nervous, and here he was._

_   "Should I really tell him or should I not?" Seto muttered under his breath._

_   His attention was drawn by the new arrival. His felt his stomach churned in nervousness._

_   'This is it. There's no turning back'_

_   "Why do you want to meet me here?" Yami asked him as he sat down opposite of him._

_   'OK. Here goes nothing'_

_   "I asked you to meet me here because I wanted to tell you something," Seto said. "I…I love you"_

_   Yami took a few moments to grasp what he said but when he did he looked at him incredulously._

_   "Seto…I…"_

_   "I've felt this way about you for a long time," Seto continued._

_   He waited for Yami to say something. Through his nervousness he felt pretty confident that Yami returns his feelings. After all it was Yami who he'd been closed to him after he opened up to the group._

_   "I love you Seto, but not that way. I love you like a brother and a friends, but nothing more," Yami said. "I'm really sorry."_

_   Seto felt like his world has crashed down when Yami said that. But he his hid his disappointment behind a mask, something he has no done for a long time. Maybe that's why Yami knew he was just playacting in front of him._

_   "Seto, are you ok?" he asked._

_   'Stupid question. Of course I'm not ok.' "I'm ok, don't worry about me. I'm glad I told you about my feeling. Oh, look at the time. I forgot I have a meeting. See you," Seto said._

_   Seto walked away while Yami looked at his retreating figure with remorse. It was nine at night._

_End of flashback_

   Seto tried to stop the tears that were pouring down his face but it wouldn't stop. He was nearing his house, just a couple of blocks away from the crossing. While he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand a large ten-wheeler truck came rushing in on the opposite. Due to his inattentiveness he accidentally cut in the other lane. The truck blew up his horn in irritation. Startled by the sound he swerved back on his lane just to loose control of the car, crashing hard at a metal post.

   'Please, stop this pain I'm feeling. I want out. I want to be happy.'

   Seto let the blackness take over him, welcoming it. But before he was completely out of conscious he uttered something.

   "I want to be with Yami."

   I'll try to get the next chapter next week. I hope you guys like it.

  Pls. review


	2. Dream and Reality

Here's the second chapter of the story. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for those who review. I didn't expect any. It lightens my feeling when I read a review. 

AD: I still don't own anything from this wonderful anime. This wouldn't be a FANfiction when I did.

**Dream and Reality**

   Mokuba looked at the old grandfather clock in the living room and sighed. It was already three fifteen in the morning and Seto still hasn't gone home. He tried to calm down his nerves as unwelcome images come inside of his head.

   "What if he got in to fight or something? What if someone robbed him or something? What if he got into an accident or something?" On and on Mokuba worried. It was not like his brother has never been gone this late. There were times when he didn't even go home. But he always called, always. And it bothered him that he didn't call this time.

   "I really have a bad feeling about this," Mokuba said to himself worriedly.

   The phone rang, making him jump up. He ran towards the phone, expecting it to be his brother and already thinking up a good reprimand for him.

   "At last. Do you know what time it is Seto? I was worried sick. You should have called me to know you're working overtime," Mokuba said.

   "Ah… I'm Dr. Izumi from Domino Medical Hospital. Am I speaking with Mr. Mokuba Kaiba?" the other line said.

   "Yes. What's wrong?" Mokuba asked. The worry came rushing back.

   "You're brother, Mr. Seto Kaiba, has been involved in an accident and now required medical care. If you could just come here with his medical insurance as soon as possible it would be very helpful," the doctor said.

   "I'll be there as soon as I can," Mokuba said before hanging up.

   He ran back up to his brother's room and went to get his insurance then back to his room where he changed. While he was changing he called the driver and had him ready one of his brother's cars. After he finished changing his clothes he grabbed his keys, his wallet and his cellphone and rushed to the garage where the driver with his brother's BMW waited for him.

   "To Domino Medical Hospital and fast," Mokuba said to the driver as he went on the passenger's seat.

   'Be alive Seto. Be ok Seto' Mokuba thought over and over again. On an impulse he dialed a number on his cellphone and waited for the other line to pick up. He and Seto had become close so it would do well if he was there.

   The other line picked and Mokuba heard the familiar voice of Yugi Mouto.

   "Yugi, can I talk to Yami?"

   Yami walked in the room with a sad expression on his face. Yugi looked up from the show he was watching to his Yami. Yami sat beside his light and sighed tiredly.

   "Where have you been? It's really late," Yugi asked.

   "Oh, out and about. I had things on my mind and I went out to think. I didn't notice the time," Yami answered.

   Yami looked purposely at the TV, trying to forget what has happened and trying to ignore his light's intense look. 

   "So he finally said it, didn't he?" Yugi said after a moment of silence.

   "How did you know?" Yami asked.

   "I observed things you didn't notice," Yugi answered simply. "Does this mean you turned him down?"

   "Yes," was all Yami said.

   "Ah…"

   Yugi returned to his show, more watching his Yami in the corner of his eyes than the show. He knew this would happen. Yami was very stubborn on his own way. But he felt sorry for Seto for having his heart broken by the Pharaoh's fear.

   For what memory he regained Yami remembered that he fell in love with his High Priest, love him with all his heart. But he had hurt him, revolting his Pharaoh regime and tried to take the title from Yami. High Priest Seth used Yami's feelings to try and take over not only the whole of Egypt but also the whole world.

   And Seto Kaiba was none other than High Priest Seth's reincarnation.

   Yami didn't know the reason why Seth did it or what made him did it. His memory wasn't completely back yet. It was only recently that he found a way to regain his own body. But he remembered enough to fear falling in love with the said reincarnation.

   "Say something," Yami said, unnerved by Yugi's silence.

   "You wouldn't want to hear what I have to say, so why bother?" Yugi said.

   "At my state now, try me," Yami said.

   "If you really want to," Yugi said, turning off the TV. "I think you've done one of the worst mistake a person can do. Seto love you, and either you believe it or not, you love him too. The past clouds you're judgment."

   "The past can be replayed," Yami muttered under his breath

   "Or not," Yugi added.

   "He betrayed me, and for what? A stupid title and the power to control the whole world," Yami argued.

   "You don't really know that for sure. There might be a reasonable reason why he did that," Yugi pointed out.

   "I've thought of that but I've only came to a conclusion that power is his number one priority," Yami said bitterly. "And Seto's exactly the same, or was exactly the same."

   "You said it yourself: was. I told you that you wouldn't like to hear what I think. But think about it nonetheless. I'm going up. We still have school tomorrow."

   Yami looked at his light's retreating form, pondering at his words. There was truth in his words, but how could he ever be sure.

   "Just remember, think hard about it before you regret it," Yugi added offhandedly before disappearing in his room.

   Yami sighed, feeling a headache coming. He stood up and went to his room to try and sleep it through.

   The phone ringing rudely awakened Yugi. He turned over and covered his ears with pillows, hoping that Yami answer it himself from the other room. But Yami, it seems, has no plan on doing that either. He sighed and answered the phone.

   "Hello?"

   He was surprised by the urgent voice he was answered by none other than Mokuba Kaiba.

   "Yugi, can I talk to Yami?"

   "Just a moment," Yugi said. He got out of his bed and headed to Yami's room. He found the said Pharaoh sitting in the windowsill, looking out in the sky.

   "Yami, Mokuba wants to talk to you," Yugi said, handing him the phone.

   Yami smiled at him apologetically as he took the phone from him.

   "Hello Mokuba, here's Yami. Why did y…"

   "Yami, my brother had an accident and is currently in Domino Medical Hospital," Mokuba cut in. "I was wondering if you could come here."

   Yami's face drained from color and he looked fearfully at Yugi, who in return look at him cluelessly.

   "I'll be there as soon as I can," Yami said, hanging up.

   He, luckily, hasn't change clothes. He simply grabbed his keys and cellphone while explaining to Yugi about the call.

   "Seto had an accident and is apparently receiving medical attention," Yami said. "Please explain to grandpa about my absence."

   "How are you going there?" Yugi asked the panicked Pharaoh.

   "I don't know. A bus, a taxi. Whatever there is," Yami said urgently, walking pass Yugi.

   Yugi smiled to himself. Yami doesn't believe that he has fallen in love with Seto but here was the proof, plain and simple. He went to his room and grabbed a set keys. It was the keys to his beloved car, the one he recently bought that has cost him thousands of dollars

   He opened his window that overlooks the street and saw Yami. He called after him, then tossed the key into Yami's hands with a warning.

   "Scratched my car and you're dead, understood?"

   Yami smiled at him and reply and got in his car.

   Mokuba paced back and forth in the waiting room, looking like he'd been from hell and back. The nurses and doctors who had passed him looked at sympathetically. He arrived fifteen minutes ago and hasn't been still since then. It was a sign of his nervousness. And Mokuba had every right to be nervous.

   Seto had been in the operating room since he arrived, having his injuries treated. He asked once what the status of his brother but all he got was unwelcome answer.

   "He's in critical state," the doctor answered, walking past him to the operating room.

   "Please Seto, be ok. I don't know what I would do without you," Mokuba muttered to himself.

   At that moment Yami arrived. He walked straight to Mokuba, trying to calm his nerves down. He knew that it was his in someway his fault why Seto had an accident and if anything really bad happened to him, it would be on his conscience.

   "Yami! Thank you that you made time to come here," Mokuba said.

   "It's nothing," Yami replied. "How's he?"

   "Not good, it seems," Mokuba answered. "The doctor said his state is critical."

   "What really happened?" Yami asked.

   "I'm not really sure," Mokuba said. "A nurse told me he drove while he was drunk and hit a post. I hope he live through this. I can't loose him, Yami. He's the only one I have."

   Mokuba burst into tears he has been holding back the whole time. Yami took him in his arms and let him cry for his worth. He led him in a vacant chair and let him cry until he fell asleep, crying. Yami waited for the news, his agitation increasing with each passing minutes. Finally, after a couple of hours, a doctor approached them.

   "Are you a relative of Mr. Seto Kaiba?" he asked.

   "I'm a… I'm a friend of his," Yami answered. "This is his brother."

   Yami shook Mokuba lightly, waking him up. Mokuba rubbed his eyes with his hands and centered his attention on the doctor.

   "How's my brother?" he asked urgently.

   The doctor stalled a bit by taking of his glasses and cleaning it. He sat them back and looked directly at Mokuba.

   "He's in stable condition," the doctor began. "Any injuries were treated just in time."

   Mokuba's face brightened and he hugged Yami in happiness. Yami smiled at him then looked back to the doctor, who looked grimly back at him. His smile was erased and he waited for the doctor to continue, disentangling himself from Mokuba. He looked from Yami to the doctor then back to Yami and he understood. His brother was not yet out of danger's way.

   "But your brother received a severe hit in the head," the doctor continue.

   "You said all injuries are treated already," Yami said. "Then he should be fine."

   "That is correct. We did treat all his injuries," the doctor agreed. "All up to one: his psychological injury."

   "Psychological injury?" Mokuba asked.

   "Please come with me," the doctor said.

   He led them to the private room where they transferred Seto after his operation. They entered the room and Mokuba went straight to his brother. The sight of him brought not only Mokuba but also Yami tear in their eyes. Seto, the proud CEO of Kaiba Corp., lay on a bed with instruments sticking in his body.

   "Seto?" Mokuba whispered, touching his brother's cold hand.

   "What's wrong with him?" Yami asked the doctor.

   "He's in coma," the doctor answered. "But the problem with this coma is that it's not a normal one."

   "What do you mean?" Yami said, looking back at Mokuba, who was trying to wake his brother up.

   "It means he, in someway, set this upon himself willingly," the doctor replied. "I've talked to my colleagues and we think that he's suffering some psychological problem that made him set himself in another world. We believe that this coma is for him another world where all his dreams are true."

   "And when will he wake up?" Yami asked.

   "He set himself in this coma, only he can make himself wake up," the doctor answered. "He must choose between the reality and his dream world."

_    Seto tried to stop the tears that were pouring down his face but it wouldn't stop_

_   "I love you."_

_   While he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand a large ten-wheeler truck came rushing in on the opposite. _

_   "I love you Seto, but not that way. I love you like a brother and a friends, but nothing more," Yami said. "I'm really sorry."_

_   By the time he noticed it was too late._

_   "Seto, are you ok?"_

_   He swerved on the other side and lost control of the car, crashing hard at a metal post._

_   'Stupid question. Of course I'm not ok.' "I'm ok, don't worry about me."_

_      "I want to be with Yami."_

   "Seto, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

   Seto jerked out of the bed, panting. He crumbled down the floor, his body covered with sweat. He covered his face with his hand, trying to remember what has happened. He remembered that he confessed his love to Yami, which turned out to be a mistake. He also remembered that he had an accident.

   "Am I… am I dead?" he asked to the other occupant of the room.

   "Hardly, I would say," the other one answered tenderly. "Are you ok?"

   Seto straightened up. He knew this voice. It was the voice that belonged to Yami. He looked up to be certain that it was he.

   "Yami?!"

   "Who am I, the bloody ghost of merry Christmas?" Yami asked sarcastically. "Of course I am Yami. How long have we been living together, you idiot?"

   "Living together?" Seto asked silently. He looked around to see that he was in his room. It looked a bit different but it was his room. "But last night you turned me down. You said you didn't love me."

   Yami's features softened. "That was a nightmare. I love you Seto. And it wasn't you who admitted his feelings first. It was me."

   "But…"

   "Do you doubt my feelings?" Yami asked. "I know it has been a hard time for us, with your work and mine. So I've decided to give up my job to be with you."

   Seto's head was spinning. He didn't understand anything. He confessed his feelings to the pharaoh last night, got turned down and had an accident. He should have woken up in the hospital and the first person he should have seen were the doctors and Mokuba. Instead he woke up in his room, with Yami, who kept on saying they have been together for quite some time. He didn't know what to believe.

   "I think you're nightmare seemed a bit realistic," Yami said. "Mind to tell me what it was all about?"

   'Nightmare? Maybe that's the answer. Maybe last night was all just a nightmare. It felt like a nightmare. That must be the answer.' Seto thought.

   "I… dreamt that you turned me down. I got into a few drinks and had an accident on the way home," he replied. "It felt so real that I don't know what to believe."

   "Oh Seto, this is the reality. That was just a nightmare," Yami said soothingly at him, taking him in his arms.

   "Maybe. I just don't know what to believe anymore," Seto said.

   Yami pinched him on the arm. He smiled at him while Seto yelped.

   "That was uncalled for," Seto said, rubbing his arm.

   "At least you know you're awake," Yami said simply.

   "You're so brutal, you know that?" Seto said, faking a scowl. "I wonder why I ever loved you back."

   Yami grinned at him mischievously. "Let me see. You love me because I look really good and I'm the only one who could stand up your mood swings. You also love me because whenever we're alone I do things to you that make you scream my name in ecstasy. And I…"

   "I get the picture," Seto said, his face a blooming red. He didn't know he and Yami had been so intimate.

   "Want a preview?" Yami teased relishing Seto's shyness.

   Before Seto could reply Yami captured his lips with his, lying him on the carpet. Seto opened his mouth to Yami's kiss, thrusting his tongue to meet his. Seto rolled over so that Yami was under him, and he intensified the kiss, dominating him, which Yami willingly allowed. Seto let his hands wander, unbuttoning Yami's shirt. But before Seto could continue Yami stopped him.

   "If we continue this your brother might walk on us," Yami warned, panting.

   Seto sighed and got on his feet, taking Yami with him. He held him in his arms for a moment before he let him go.

   "I'm going to take a shower," Yami said. "I'll come down as soon as possible."

    "Ok. I'll make us something," Seto replied.

   Yami smiled and went into the bathroom. Seto grinned to himself. This was what he was dreaming for a long time. All he wanted was to be happy and now his dreams have came true. There was still this nagging feeling in him that something was not right but he pushed it at the back of his mind. If this were a dream, then he would rather live in this dream world than the harsh reality.

   Yami poked his head from the bathroom with a smirk in his face.

   "If you like you could join me," he suggested. "I'm not really hungry."

   Seto was with him instantly.

Sorry if took longer than I expected. This is not the best, I know, and I'll try my best to make this story better.

Pls. Review  ^-^__


End file.
